Shadows bane
by shadowfalls221
Summary: Skyloft and the Thunderhead are at war...a troubled past leads Laike to Link


The legend of Zelda Shadow's bane 

It was dark and stormy, the raid bell rang, a young Link followed his little sister to a dive board only to be cut short as he saw two big chains wrap around his sister, all he can remember is shouting, "Laike come back!" over and over, but she never heard him "please…"and that's where his dream…his nightmare ends.

That was ten years ago the young boy, now a knight of the sky has history to create

"Are the plans safe?" Asked Reskin. Scalvar looked at her, but simply said "yes dear Gannondorf will be resurrected as soon as the new moon approaches" to that Reskin replied "We have all that we need now we just wait for the time to come" just then Laike, now 14, entered the room and replied "and…what will you do with this new found interest? Are you sure that he even exists?"

Scalvar looked at Laike coldly,

"What's it to you…you hate our culture!"

"It is true that I don't belong here, but controlling my powers is getting better and better." Laike answered

Scalvar drew his sword and put it against Laike's throat but said you have been a pain in my side since the day you arrived here's your chance go, go and never return!

Laike took the chance, she'd been waiting to hear it for ten long years now was her chance to find her brother!

Part Two

Link on the other hand, now 20, had Zelda to worry about, she was sick and not likely to get any better actually she was getting worse. Every minuet that went by was like another cloud shrouding his hope.

Link was walking through the Baaz, by the time someone shouted "A raid!" and the bells swayed violently from side to side,

Link immediately called for his loftwing and took to the skies. After about five minuets flying he was safely away from the floating island, but not totally out of danger, below him a figure of midnight smoke rose up and flew in front of him out of no where…

Link steadied his bird and chased the creature until the creature swooped behind him, dashed in front of him, and stopped dead ahead of him… "Is that all you got if you want to fight…then fight"

The bird gave no answer but in a cloak of smoke the head of a dragon could be seen it cried out, like a thousand screams. It started to fly about and so did Link, If he could just get under the beast he could smite it's belly…too bad for him this creature had commonsense and realised what he would do, it had to act fast, so it grappled the human, not intending to see a recent nightmare, and threw him on a nearby island. It was quite small compared to skyloft's but it had dozens of trees for the creature to hide in the shadows unseen, but noticed

Link stumbled to his feet, his loftwing no where to be seen, never to be seen" Come out I know you're here!

Where is my sister?!" To his surprise the voice replied "You're sister is present with you"

Black smoke filled the air, it formed real droplets of rain, and created sounds of real thunder. Six loftwings and their riders stood before a small child…

"Scalvar look… a young little birdie lost from the nest!" Reskin's voice echoed from the memory as a young Scalvar turned his Loftwing to the sky girl…

"y-you better be careful I'm stronger than you think!" squeaked the voice of a fragile child.

"oh look Reskin, it talks…take care of her Girahim…I'm too tired to even look at it!" he hissed Girahim pulled out his sword ready to strike the girl, the girl crossed her arms above her head, in doing so a flash of lightning crashed onto Girahim.

"…chain her!" Reskin demanded

"No! You can not take me! I will not go!" It was already too late Reskin's command was final and two chains came bellowing towards the girl, like hungry piranhas ready for some meat. It was no use trying to fight it she couldn't she wasn't strong enough…

As the raid flew off a faint "Laike" which of course was a devastated brother calling for his sister to return…

"Laike is it…bit dull for a person of Skyloft…"

The black smoke faded away and by this time Laike had come out of hiding and now stood before the person who shouted her name. "Laike? I-Is that really you?" by this point Link had backed himself to the edge of the island but took a step foreword to glance at what his sister had become. Midnight blue eyes, blue hair, pale cheeks. She replied simply by saying she never really forgot about him and that she learnt to control her powers and that past is past and there is nothing she nor he could do about it. Ecstatic about meeting her Link asked her to come back to Skyloft with him to which she replied yes.

Back on skyloft it was a different story Zelda's dad, frantic in the plaza spotted link riding a dark loftwing, he asked where his crimson loftwing was to which Link replied with dead…fell to the surface. The chief replied with that's not one of skyloft's that's…a thunderhead's…well done for getting rid of our enemy!

"Enemy?!" Laike exclaimed her feathers fluffed up as if she was ready to pounce at the chief

"Did you say something Link?...where are you?"

Link had told Laike to follow him to somewhere called 'home' Laike now in human form asked him why he was frantic…he didn't answer, one tear ran down his face, Laike tried to find an answer from his memories but couldn't…emotion doesn't sit well for Laike

His home sat on the highest point in Skyloft, he opened the door and gestured Laike to follow, Link practically ran up the stairs to another room but Laike being Laike took a ride in his shadow but quickly went back to one of her physical forms

"In here, I want you to meet someone" Link said

"The aura here, it isn't right…something is wrong!" Laike exclaimed

Part Three

Over in the corner was a bed with several flowers around the posts. Zelda lay on the bed, cold and lifeless. "She is dying, I can't lose her" Link whispered Laike moved to the end of the bed and said "I can fix this…" Link sighed at her in disbelief, Laike placed a hand on Zelda's and spoke in an unknown language, to Link, it sounded like gobbledegook. The chant repeated itself in a song like way, the only thing he could see of Laike was the eyes, glowing like luminescent moons.

Zelda's eyes fluttered open after hours of long chanting Laike took a deep breath,

"Darling…your alright now!" Link cried his hands covered his face to hide the tears from his sister

"I know your happy Link, its ok to cry" replied Laike those Luna eyes faded into the midnight blue they once were. "Who is that? What is she doing here?" Zelda asked

"I'll give you three guesses…" Link bit is lip for the fun of it

"Link not now she needs rest, she isn't strong enough yet." Laike explained

Link replied with a stuttered yes. Right I'll be off then…and both siblings walked out the room.

It was night by the time Zelda was better Laike had asked Link to walk with her to places she remembered particularly the lake. "What are you?" Link asked

"Then you don't know the legend…of Skyloft's Shade?" She sighed at him but just stared at the water. She grasped some water and threw it creating dozens of fine little droplets clasping her hand again the water stopped, suspended in mid air.

"Legend tells of an ancient one…a being unlike those of the light. The shadow chooses them and has brought many gifts to the people around them, it started with hiding in the shadows, then came a thousand tongues, next the ability to show memories, see other people's memories and hear the dead. Transfiguration and changing the form of elements are two of three which I bring. When it is time to die our powers are passed onto the next one to come along, such has been for a millennia." Link sighed in admiration that his sister is one of them

"What are you doing out here…it's so cold" Zelda asked. Link stood up and cradled Zelda as she was about to fall, the water droplets fell to the lake they belonged in Laike interrupted with "We haven't been properly introduced…I gather that you are Zelda"

"yes…"the woman replied "I'm Laike, Link's S-" link interrupted with Zelda I know what your thinking it isn't what it looks like…Laike used her power to cover his mouth Zelda squinted her eyes at the girl stood before her

"As I was saying…I'm his sister" Laike explained Zelda looked at her in disbelief by this time link's mouth was no longer covered in shadow… "Follow me…" said Zelda

Laike followed Zelda to a cave at the edge of the lake by the time they were through the cave and underneath Skyloft Laike had already had three conversations with Zelda to which she responded "can't catch a break from chatterboxes in the family" Laike stopped dead in her tracks a whole face of the wall was covered in candle light a painting flowed on the wall of Laike as a young girl…Laike moved closer and put a hand on the wall in that instance she saw a young Link place a hand on the wall and say why did you betray me…were you bored? In one second she saw her brother grow older and do the exact same thing…

"He never really said much about you, neither did your parents stories quickly grew around town about how the girl "flew away" Link became the man of the town married to the chief's daughter you quickly became a local legend, people forgot about you…he lost hope three years ago. He expected you there for our wedding…" Just then Link entered through the cave Laike turned to look at him her eyes filling with crystal white tears

"How could I come back…back to the light, when I knew if I left before I felt ready I'd hurt you…"Laike said, Link turned towards his wife but then went back to Laike. "You would never hurt anyone…not even me or Zelda"

Zelda looped her arm around his. Laike thought back to childhood and saw how many people had angered her, everyone had met their fate…she usually got chained up and kept in a dark room it wasn't home for her, she couldn't wait to get off of that…rock.

"Just stay with us please, I don't want to loose you again!" Link said, he held out a hand for Laike to grab but she didn't, she was afraid to hurt him. Instead she transformed into a dragon and said

"Your place is here where you are safe…Mine is out there out of harms way" And with great flaps of her wings she was off into the night, hardly seen, hardly noticed. Link tried to stop her but it was to late, he lowered his head and walked into the cave again on his way home…

Part Four

The dragon now rested on a desolate rock shedding it's tears. She didn't want to go back home, she didn't want to sleep but she knew she had to. If she wanted to she could share her nightmare with the victim she chose, of course it should be Link maybe he could understand her situation…She closed her eyes and focussed on Link and Zelda but before she could plant the dream inside them, she had to wait for the right moment…she saw Link and Zelda at a table having a conversation:

"I don't know what to do…first chance of seeing my 'sis and ruined" Link moaned

Zelda put the plates of food on the table and sat down beside him

"It wasn't your fault, it's a lot of pressure for her, the enemies she grew up with are now her friends…you can't change that." Zelda whispered

"I feel so angry…I could have done something…If she was one of us then maybe my parents would have never died…she-she would be normal!" a tear rolled down his face, Zelda placed a hand on his cheek, as time passed Link just got more and more emotional, Laike couldn't bare it anymore, she had to make the dream happen

Gannondorf is coming said a voice unlike any other it was deep and loud enough for the whole town to hear. A flash of Gannondorf rose in front of them. A conversation between Reskin and Scalvar went under way:

"Are the plans safe?" Asked Reskin. Scalvar looked at her, but simply said "yes dear Gannondorf will be resurrected as soon as the new moon approaches" to that Reskin replied "We have all that we need now we just wait for the time to come "

Laike appeared in front of them and said… they're coming for the village…no one can escape the clutches of Gannondorf!

The dream ended, the room went back to normal no one moved no one said anything, only the sleeping body's of Zelda and Link remained…

By morning Zelda was riding her loftwing with Link tagging along searching for Laike but she was no where to be seen in fact Laike had them right where she needed them Link recognised a column of Midnight smoke and told Zelda to fly to the rock. By the time they touched ground Laike was sat cross legged in mid air.

"What are you doing?" asked Link

"Keeping out of harms way…why?" Laike floated back to the ground and stood up

"Did you send us that dream?" Asked Zelda wanting to know weather it wasn't just her "It got my message to you didn't it…Look it's true they will only use their power and his power to get revenge for killing him in the first place…"explained Laike

Link shook his head and explained that the sword of legend smote Gannondorf and contained his spirit inside a crystal that now sits on the guard of the blade

"But it's been lost for centuries" Zelda added

"Then why out of the blue did they choose to attack here ten years ago? They didn't just come for the fun of it! They got me and the sword!" Laike exclaimed and added

"I've seen their army; they want blood, your village's blood they won't stop not even for me…"

Part Five

In the mean time Link and the villagers had planned a celebration to welcome back Laike. Everyone was happy, they were dancing and singing! The village lights sparkled like newly lit stars, Laike for the first time smiled the aura of everyone was glistening Zelda was with her dad and Link was…stuffing his face with all kinds of goods! This made Laike laugh, some one tugged at her dark cape and asked her if she could do a trick and so she did by picking up some pieces of gravel, she blew on them and opened up her palm and out came a golden white butterfly! Link saw this, but blinked in disbelief, she looked at him and out of her palm came a flock of small birds dancing through the air…

"Laike welcome home" Link said but he didn't have to say anything she was already there hugging him… "I've always been here in some way; there is no need to greet me…" And so he hugged back.

"_Laike…"_ the voice sounded eerie and spiritual Laike knew it wasn't of this earth _"Laike…"_ it happened again Laike was getting so confused everyone's aura was happy accept this one's suddenly she fell to the ground her eyes flashed Luna-white to black and then they finally closed…

She woke up in Link's house…everything was quiet nothing stirred she kept hearing that voice and so went to investigate she thought it better to turn into a small bird of some kind to look less like she was creeping around the voice got louder the closer she got to It_ "Laike why run away from where you belong?" _the voice laughed, suddenly Laike was swept off her feet. She had to hide in the shadows…but there was no where to hide the voice laughed again until it materialised into none other than Scalvar, he looked ready for blood, "what are you doing here? You don't belong here!" Laike hissed "on the contrary I think you will find it's the other way around…"he grinned at her "we are the supreme if you stay with them, you will die…and it will bring me so much joy! That will be the day Skyloft will finally pay for what they did to our supreme ruler!"

The dream faded away and the room went back to normal Laike opened her eyes only to see the blinding light flash into her eyes "…Link get over here!" someone cried Link was staring through the window watching as shadow smoke spread through the village drowning all the light from the village… "What happened…that was some dream…hello strange people…" Laike said someone burst in saying strange look at you! Just like your mother…aye she was strange too…the man looked at Link and walked out of the room

Link now was beside the bed and explaining to Laike about what happened while she was asleep apparently she writhed in her sleep releasing shadow energy as she went Laike apologised and said the last time she did that she blew up a whole island…she thought it was funny but no one laughed instead they just left the room. All but Zelda remained "I know what your thinking…I know that face! I'm not going to like this am I?" Laike replied with I don't know what you're talking about- she winked at Zelda…

"Come on Link it's a great plan, you get the sword I get to tie up a loose end and Zelda is safe…here away from danger, away from thieving hands" Laike looked at Zelda, she nodded at Link

"I don't know…I mean I can't fly I don't have my loftwing…" Laike looked at the lake and sighed a lot of people would see this but she didn't care…she walked into the lake until the water reached her neck…chanting something which went like:

"Protecting is what we do

Giving this purpose I grant the

Take the shape of greatness

Through this water I stand in"

To link and Zelda it sounded weird like growling and hissing…then a great rumble that rippled the waters could be heard and then it's mighty roar. Water shot up into the air and danced around finally forming the shape of a griffin. Laike followed it to the surface and said to Link "Call its name in your mind…once you are sure touch it's head it will then be yours to call and command." Link did so repeating it's name in his mind until he eventually touched the creatures forelock a great wind rushed from the creature calling it's name Espien, Laike heard it's name "Espien eh? What made you choose that?" she looked at Espien, he seemed happy about it then again so did Link… "I don't really know…it just came to me"

"In some languages it means a bright storm…" Laike said

"We leave at night fall…"Link replied…

Part Six

"What is it you need to do?" Zelda asked Laike, Link was more interested in is new creature, Laike replied "can't tell you that Zelda, if I did you wouldn't like it…" Link now on the floor rolling around like a big child saw the girls looking at him…get up you moron he thought and so he did brushing himself down as he went. The sun quickly descended to the west Laike transformed into a small dragon and asked Link to follow her…it wasn't very being small as a baby dragons, but she had to do it.

"Link answered how far have we got to go until the thunderhead islands?" he shouted clinging to Espien for dear life "Islands? The thunderhead isn't an Island it's a fortress!"

As they got closer and closer to the island no stars could be seen not even light

They dropped down onto an old battlement where Laike instructed Link to be cautious and to follow the arch ways, always right…that's where the sword lies I will go the opposite way…

"Right you stay out of danger while I do all the hard bits" Link thought

That wasn't the case at all; he had the easy bit, no dragon to free…

Many tunnels later with nothing interesting happening Laike found herself in the fort's dungeon…a heavy breathing could be heard she knew from then on it was her dragon, Mira, a rare crimson one unlike Laikes form which was midnight

"Mira! It's been so long!" Laike went to hug Mira but saw the scars on the dragon's face…

"Mira…who did this to you?!" the dragon didn't respond

"I'm getting you out of here…wa-"Laike turned her head to see Reskin standing there…"ah…so the little bird came home only to fetch a few things…"

She clicked her fingers, two guards showed up restraining Link, they gave Reskin the sword…

"Caught him stealing the sword" a guard said "Yes I can see that thank you!" Reskin said her cold stare met Laike's…she had her hands clutched behind her back…she wouldn't make it back to Skyloft not this time, she had to stop the guards from restraining Link, suddenly shadow shot from her hand blowing up a nearby wall, releasing Link from their clutches…Link ran towards Laike and called of Espien and said

"Come on Laike, we have to go…she's coming!"

"Go! Now I'll follow! Just keep heading towards the light!" She responded, her eyes now Luna-White scared Espien and he was off…

Laike blew the chain that kept Mira prisoner, quickly she climbed onto Mira and ordered her to the light, Reskin reached for her sword and chanted something for luck…She threw the sword, unfortunately it didn't miss her target…

Part Seven

Back on Skyloft people could see Link and Espien riding towards the island…but no sign of Laike…Zelda got worried when Link finally touched down without Laike…

"What happened? Link? Where is she?" but Link just kept on walking he stopped and said

"Delayed…" a tear ran down his cheek, the mission failed, he should have done something…

Just then a roar not like Laike's came thundering through the skies carrying a very pale Laike when it finally landed everyone ran away…but not Link or Zelda

"Careful, human…she's…" The dragon said

Link took a step back how could a dragon talk? It wasn't natural! A hand reached out

"…Link…I…Got the sword…" the body chuckled. The sword crashed to the floor blood covered half the blade Link walked straight past it and held out a hand for Laike to reach she did something more that, she showed him her child hood

A little girl crouched in the corner of the same cell the dragon was kept in, weeping for her nightmare to end. Screaming for the pain to end he screams echoed into shadow energy and out came a baby dragon red and small figuring it's way around the cell until it eventually rested next to Laike's feet Mira she called out…

The hand left Link's…

"I can't feel a pulse…"the dragon said. Link, who now had tears gushing down his face, picked up the lifeless body and carried it to a safe place the tomb of the Goddess

It was so peaceful, birds sang and the trees blossomed, he opened the tomb-in the middle lay a table, he placed the body on the table the dragon followed shortly after…

"Thank you for making her happy…"

"Me? I…" Link couldn't think of anything to say so Zelda answered for him

"Thank you for bringing her…"

"I shall stay here, to watch over her…I was the only friend she had" the dragon said

And so that was it for Link and left with Zelda

Back in the village everyone was there all the Knights too Link stood on a tall box

"Listen! The people of the Thunderhead have stolen from us…So many dangers and yet so little time to prepare for them!" Everyone turned and looked at him so he carried on

"Most of you have heard of the Great Sword…Many of you will not have seen it but it's lying just over there!" everyone looked at the blood covered sword and whispered to each other one word…one name…Laike

"Yes you are right…That sword has slain my sister…We have to be strong I have seen their armaments we are greatly outnumbered but if we try, we can hold them back" Zelda now responded to her father to get the battle armour ready…

Meanwhile:

"One problem done and dusted…"Reskin said to her Husband she walked onto the balcony where her Husband was standing…

"What would that be?" he asked

"The eradication of Laike!" she held out a sword emanating a strange kind of magic…

"We have the real sword" She grinned

"The time is close now!" Scalvar looked towards a working army preparing for a battle that would ensure the fate of light…

Part Eight 

Three days went by on Skyloft…Link visited the tomb every day telling the dragon and the body about how well the preparations for battle were going. "You can't mourn for her… She wouldn't like it…" The dragon said "And like you know everything…You aren't even going to fight for us!" A tear ran down Link's face then he left not noticing a twitch of the fingers of Laike's hand…

Link entered the Village, the bell was taken down and knights trained up young boys for their cause Zelda walked towards him saying that the sword was a fake there wasn't a stone set into it! Link probably never heard it because he was too busy tending to Espien. The griffin looked just as solemn as he did, "Easy lads, this has to be melted down!" someone shouted the group were of "lads" were the strongest in the village but still had to have a loftwing flying to even out the weight...

That night Link had a strange dream…

"Link…" The voice giggled it appeared as Laike. Link ran to it the body was a pale blue and see through it's eyes…it's piercing eyes "Failed…didn't you…"The creature disappeared in a cloud of smoke…It appeared again only in the appearance of Reskin…

"Gave your life to the village…only to have it turned upside down because of some girl…" Link drew his sword and rushed at Reskin…

"You killed her!" He shouted

"Best throw I've had yet…You may have the blessing of a creature of the sky but when it comes down to battle you'll always be a coward!" The room went pitch black only the hissing of a creature could be heard suddenly Fire rose out of it's mouth then the silhouette of a dragon could be seen and Link's shadow cowering in the corner.

Link rushed at the shadow only for it to disappear again Reskin appeared again and said "You can't fight shadow with fear surely you would have learnt that by now!"

The floor crumbled beneath his feet…

Link awoke to the voice of Zelda

"Link! It was a dream Sshh…"

"I know that…" her hands cradled his head, he looked out the window to see light coming out of the tomb where his sister lay.

"Not giving up eh Mira?" he thought

"Reskin…come quick its happening!" Scalvar demanded. Chained from both sides, the sword began to rattle, it started to glow! Dark electricity plummeted through it roaring as it went, the chains snapped leaving the sword to shoot up to the sky! Scalvar and Reskin looked on in amazement. The head of Gannondorf wriggled it's way through but then went back in…this would keep violently going for another ten minuets or so until eventually it happened! He was finally out…He was ready for blood, Skyloft perhaps?

No warning came for the people of skyloft they finally understood when a ball of shadow raced across the skies and hit their bell tower. Pieces of the structure came plummeting down. No one was hurt people quickly put on their armour and their loftwing's armour with the exception of a griffin, and so took to the skies not knowing what they were to face…

Black clouds filled the skies and three very grotesque dragons appeared out of the cloud "If you die today know that it was for a cause!" Link shouted… "distract them whenever you can!"

Part Nine

The trio of dragons roared and behind them their army of minions.

"On second thoughts…charge!" Link commanded and in an instant they charged head on, into the thunderhead talons clashed with talons. Riders clashed with riders.

On Skyloft something interesting was happening that would change fate…

Two hands twitched at every scream wondering who it was…Mira saw this, her eyes lit up her tail flicked…from the heart of Laike a dark light grew… it kept getting bigger and bigger, Smoke…Midnight smoke rose from the body encasing it in a veil of Shadow until eventually her eyes flashed open she floated to the ceiling and screamed "LINK…" the eyes closed she floated back to the ground in her dark dragon form…

Link heard her…he thought it was Zelda…there was no way for him to loose On the back of Espien he went head on for Reskin suddenly the Goddess tomb collapsed and out came two dragons one crimson and one midnight Blue they both roared and charged at the thunderhead before Link could get to Reskin.

Their claws clashed against each other's skin

"You're supposed to be dead!" Reskin screeched her claws ripping the flesh of Laike

"Too bad for you we have ways of cheating!" She hissed and blew out blue fire melting Reskin's armour. Only Gannondorf remained untouched by the brawl and headed straight for the Island… "We have to call for reinforcements!" Mira said

"I'm kind of busy at the moment" Laike shouted "Link…" She had to bite to save her neck the taste of dragon wasn't particularly appetising…Laikes eyes went Luna she had to het the message to Link

"Hear my words…. Repeat them to call for help… This brawl has got us no where; hear the words from shadow to light, through a thousand spirits rise, take victory, your final glory…in the name Legend!" Link did as it commanded yet didn't know exactly who it was…It couldn't be Laike…she's dead right? He thought. light clashes of thunder opened two portals, out from them came dragons, griffins, hippogriffs and many more creatures ready for Link's command this should stop the raid so he could get back to the island ready to fight ganondorf… "Charge" He shouted

The dragons kept on fighting and fighting "Give up Mira you belong to us now!" Scalvar Insisted "Never…You persecuted my kind!" Mira scratched his eye, "Right…" Scalvar's tail swooped on to Mira's head Mira fell through the veil that protected the skies "Mira! Ahhh!" Laike was getting angry…well angrier… now she had two things to fight by this time she had stored enough energy to kill a thousand of them… it wasn't the right time yet

By this time Link had seen Gannon and had swooped down to clash swords with him but when he saw Zelda…he had to save her! Changing course he swooped down to grab her…that's when he saw no Laike…He looked up at the sky and saw just one dragon against two…Then it struck. A flash of blues and Blacks shot through the skies like a psychic explosion! Quite a spectacle. Link dropped Zelda off on a cliff and went back for Gannon…he fell off Espien and told him to join the fight…Link drew his sword.

Both dragons were dead by now there was nothing for Laike to do in the skies…She had to stop Gannon. She swooped down firing at Gannon, she couldn't afford to miss shot after shot after shot…Link took his chance while Gannon was distracted he would come from behind and slash him Gannon was sharp, he wasn't trapped in that sword for nothing. Quickly he turned around and slashed Link who was still in mid air… Laike swooped to the ground and growled at the man who stood before her. Her tail flexed and flickered.

"Well, well … it's amazing what one drop of blood can do…"Gannon smirked, his sword raised "What's it to you you've been dead for three thousand years!" Laike bared her teeth ready to strike at any moment. Link stumbled to his feet only to see his path blocked by a towering dragon "Yes it is true…I have been…restrained, but it was only a matter of time until you came along…and I could once again reign supreme" Laike finally went for him but missed. Gannon stepped in front of her, raising the sword to strike…the sword went down, Link's sword intercepted before it hit his sister "Foolish boy! Don't you know better than to intercept fresh meat!"

"I'll try but from now on your days are numbered!" Link exclaimed

Laike took to the skies again diving for Gannon's head purposefully missing to give Link a better chance when that got boring she switched tactics to fire balls throwing them every couple of times Link went for the heart…nothing…Gannon laughed and said "Foolish because of your sister's blood I am invincible!" Laike thought to herself,

"Link…Let me fire at your sword…maybe then you will be able to burn his heart!"

Link held his sword up in the air a great ball of blue fire crashed onto it, gave him strength, courage and hope maybe this time he will not fail! They clashed again missing each and every time swooping and firing until it happened…The black sky that plagued the town now retreated to the Thunderhead the minions disappeared, and the creatures of the shades retreated to their realm…everything was silent…both men fell to the ground Gannon's spirit penetrated the sword his body turned to dust…Laike now a human ran to Link's side… a great scar ran through his chest… "In a way we both died…" Link smiled at Laike his eyes once bright and full of life grew dimmer and dimmer. "Link…Stay with me! Please don't leave me…" the light faded away.

Part 10

4 days had passed and Laike had not left Link's side in the tomb…She wouldn't eat…she just kept chanting words that meant nothing in English but loads in the languages they came from, Zelda's birthday had aroused but still Laike would not budge, she snarled at anyone who tried to coax her into the light.

She had told Zelda she would leave on the full moon and make her way to the Thunderhead freeing people trapped and used by foolish power. On the last day, Zelda found Laike where she usually was, only this time saying good bye to Link

"He will always be remembered as a hero… I'm sure stories have already spread around the Thunderhead…"Laike looked at her and walked away

The village was so busy now, people repaired housing, tended to the wounded, carved away at stones…it wasn't going to be overnight some looked at girl but said nothing a couple of them barged past muttering things as they went. "I thought shades were healers!" Someone shouted "Who should have died again instead of him!"

"Your bitterness will only drown your hope!" Laike responded and like a click of fingers she was gone

Zelda was by Link's side saying that Laike was heading back to the Thunderhead and that she misses him.

She left him at night fall, going to look for Laike. The moon was big that night and Laike felt that it was the right time to say good bye…

In the tomb it was a different matter Link's eyes flashed open and he started to breathe… he leant up to find …no one…he stumbled a bit but made his way through the tomb…

"He's awake…"Laike said turning to Zelda as they climbed up the crumbling bell tower "WH-who? Gannon?" Zelda replied she stumbled a bit but Laike replied "You will see in time…" they were now at the top of the bell tower when Laike said "If you want this town safe you need two things, a veil to stop Evil from entering and…"

"Zelda!" Link shouted still stumbling around. Everyone looked in amazement as the once dead Link had returned from the dead, a loud rumble was heard and out came the flood of Shadow making it's way around the village enlightening people it touched, creating a dome of protection… "This will protect you…" Laike said

"you knew to leave today to save your tears…!" Zelda said Link now stood next to Zelda, Laike turned around to see her brother full of life "is it your time to go?" Link asked "Yes it is… but don't be sad you should be happy that this town gets to build itself anew. And that there are no raids to pillage your town with…you see this is where you belong…out there with the Thunderhead, that's where I belong." Laike walked to the diving board ready to pounce on the air she looked back at Link and Zelda, hand in hand, they were happy. Just go she thought she leant back on the edge of the board and gave a final wave, then just fell off closing her eyes as she went down until finally turning into a dragon giving off a mighty roar that shook the town.

"That's my sis" Link said…looking up at the midnight dragon flying into the Thunderhead.

To be continued!


End file.
